Curse of the Wave
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: the wave country has been cursed since it's founding. everyone who leaves their house at night will be killed and soul taken. this is the story of the curse of the wave and the blight of the Uzumaki's. this is the tale of the Warden Thresh and Naruto Uzumaki. Older Naruto, alive Minato and Kushina. Dark Naruto.


**The curse of the wave prolog**

**Ok, I know I shouldn't be making a new story when I have so many others to update but it's coming close to Halloween here in America and I was play LOL two nights ago and have been having a nightmare with this idea since then…. So this is both that I think this is a good idea and I want a fucking good night's sleep. So let's this over with so I can sleep.**

**Also before anyone can complain… I know it's short dammit!**

**BeastofTruth does not own Naruto or League of Legends**

**11/1/2013: fixed some grammar errors**

**BeastofTruth presents**

**Curse of the Wave**

Tazuna locked the door as another night started to fall, hell it has been this way for as long as he could remember and even before his father could remember. His house was now on the main street. It has been two weeks since Gato has fallen to the curse that haunts this island, and the town was starting to look better, but that didn't stop him from continuing the bridge. There was another reason everyone needed to escape from. One that might be a result of their own doing.

"Kaji! Come back inside!"

Tazuna quickly looked and saw a women across the road being held back by the men of her family in her house as she yelled at what appeared to be her seven year old son, who was holding a red ball.

"Why, Kaa-san, I'm not tired yet. Why can't I stay outside?"

"Just please come inside! Please….!"

Before she could continue, a load bang was heard and all the lanterns outside went out then came back on with green flames. Tazuna saw the women's face pale.

"Son! Please come back inside!"

"Why Kaa-san? The lights are so pretty! Is it a festival?"

"Let me go! I need to get my baby!"

"It's too late, honey, It's too late."

As cruel as this would sound anywhere else, Tazuna had seen this scene before. This is what has happened to the wave, it has been a place where fathers abandon their children, with pain in their hearts but not willing to share the child's fate. As much as Tazuna wished he could go help the boy, but the father was right, it is too late.

"What you saying there's still time…"

**Clink!**

That sound of banging metal made everything silent. With his now slight wife, the man took the time to close and lock the front door, however even from across the street Tazuna could hear her wailing, then he heard a childish giggle and the sound of some little girls' voices. The voices started to sing a song, like one would sing while playing jump rope, and the death song has started.

**(if you've never heard this before, type in Thresh Login song, it should be amours the first things up. Oh, and this is a League of Legends thing to so I don't own this.)**

"_**Cling clang, go the chains, Someone's out to find you. Cling clang, oh the chains, the warden's right behind you."**_

Tazuna knew he should close his curtain and look away but something drew him to watch. The boy lookoed around and tried to find to source of the voices.

"Hey, you want to play? I have a new ball!"

Suddenly some scraping was heard moving toward the boy.

"_**Quick now, his seeking chains, approach with their shrill scrape. Don't stop, flee the chains, your last chance to escape."**_

The boy heard the scrape and thought it was some little girls approaching him, because the lanterns did not give off much light so he couldn't see who it was.

"Come on. Come out and play with me."

Then the sing started to get a bit deeper.

"_**Drag the chains, drag the chains, with all the all the strength you may! Drag the chains, drag the chains 'ere they drag you away! Cling clang, go the chains! There's no time for fear!"**_

"Don't be shy, come and play."

"_**Cling clang, know the chains, the last sound that you'll hear."**_

As the voices started to disappear the boy got worried.

"No, don't go away play with me! See I'll start!"

The boy threw the ball at the ground and he heard it bounce into the darkness and heard something caught it.

"Good, now throw it back to me."

The thing in the darkness did not throw it back.

"Ugh, ok I'll show you how it's done."

The boy walked into the darkness from where Tazuna was he could see him and the thing hiding in the darkness, but for some reason couldn't look away. The boy found his ball, it was being held from a single black steel boot to stop it from moving. The black steel boots went up to black slacks then a black coat. The boy wasn't able to see much else as he was suddenly blinded by a bright blue and green light. He rubbed his eyes, then looked up and saw something horrifying.

"**Oh, the eternity we shall spend together."**

Tazuna quickly closed the curtains as the boy screamed. The scream only lasted a second until the quiet came.

"_This has gone on far enough. It might be a rumor but it's all we got."_

**The next day**

Tazuna said good bye to his daughter and grandson and met up with one of his old buddies, we promised to take him across the river.

"We must be careful, Gato might be in the ownership of "Him" but his underlings still roam these waters"

Tazuna nodded.

**Week later: Hokage tower**

Tazuna sighed in relief he was here! He walked up to the mission desk and saw a ninja ready to help him.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I would like to request a mission for one Mito Namikaze."

The ninja quickly steeled his eyes.

"Oh, and what are the perimeters of this mission."

"…_.Shit, how to explain?"_

"Well, you see our island is curse by an evil spirit and we heard jinchuriki can cleanse evil spirits."

"Ah uh, will you please turn around and step outside."

"What?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we're ninja, we have no time for supernatural nonsense."

"Really, is that so?"

**Hokage's office**

" I demand a C rank mission!"

Mito Namikaze was always an emotional girl, just like her mother. So also looked like her mother, red hair although she had her father eyes. As her parents and teammates wondered what to do with her, they heard a commotion outside the doors.

"Sir, halt, you can't go in there!"

"Dam well try and stop me."

Fearing the worst the hidden Anbu jumped out of their hidden places and surrounded their Hokage as the others started to draw weapons. What burst through the door however, was an old man.

" Is Mito Namikaze here?

Mito, worried but still full of naivety, came forward.

"Ya, What's it to you?"

What surprised everyone was that the man bowed.

"Please, save my country!"

**Ten minutes later**

After everything was back under control and Tazuna calmed, Minato the Forth Hokage asked the winning question.

"So why do you want my daughter for a mission?"

"Well, frankly sir, I heard that jinchuriki and cleanse evil spirits."

" I have no proof of this, but I have heard the rumors too. What about you, Kushina?"

Kushina smiled.

"While it has not been done for a while, it is true that a Jinchuriki can defeat an evil sprite and send it back to the pure world. Now then why don't you tell us about your problem?"

"Well, during the great clan wars, before your village was even built, there was a person in the land of waves named Thresh…"

Before he could continue, the room was hit by killing intent that seemed to flow from Kushina as she drew her sword.

"…..Get out."

"What?"

"Get out! You're not welcome here!"

"Kushina calm down! What has gotten into you!?"

A realation came over Tazuna.

"Kushina? That's a Whirlpool name! You dam bitch! I hope you and your Uzumaki family rots in hell!"

This drew surprise from everyone in the room. This old man, who came in on hands and knees begging for help, was now insulting the Hokage's wife. Kushina was currently being held back so she didn't stab the man.

"I don't give a fuck what you think, just leave!"

"Oh I will! I would rather drown myself then get help from an Uzumaki. Did you know we have a celebration every year to celebrate the fall of the Uzumaki's and Whirlpool? Sadly we can't do that anymore because you lived and are making more of you dam demon spawn Uzumaki's!"

"Everyone silence!"

Both arguing party's shut up as Minato stood there looking like he'll kill someone.

"Why are you fighting? And there better be a good reason!"

Kushina sighed and Tazuna looked angry.

"We're fighting Minato-kun because of the curse of the wave and the blight of the Uzumaki clan. The story of Naruto Uzumaki and the curse of Ghost Warden Thresh.

**And that's a wrap! Be sure to review and check out my challenges on my bio. Happy Halloween.**


End file.
